


Monster Mash

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Did I say this is fluff?, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nerdy Steve Rogers, Sweet Tony Stark, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve and Tony spend their first Halloween together.  And someone can't get over how cute the kids are!





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Had to do something in between handing out candies to all the adorable kiddos tonight (dress up as Iron Man of course!). This is horrible, and just fluffy AF.

“How is October done already?” Tony asked, stealing yet another piece of candy from the bowl in front of him.

“There is still a little over 24 hours left of it, it’s not done yet,” Steve replied, finishing dinner. “Stop eating candy bars, we’re having dinner in a few minutes.”

“Hey, that is one of the few perks of being an adult – I can have candy for dinner if I want and no one can stop me!”

Steve just rolled his eyes and proceeded to start cutting pieces of bread. The weather was definitely showing just how late in October it was, the air getting cooler and crisper, Central Park looking stunning as the leaves changed from their lush greens to the bright and bold reds, yellows, and oranges.

“So, what are the plans for tomorrow?” Tony asked, eyeing the candy bowl, as if deciding if he wanted another piece or if he was waiting for Steve to serve up the beef stew he’d made for them - they'd both wanted comfort food with the temperature dropping.

“I wasn’t sure if you'd be into it, but we usually all go crash at Nat's place and give out candy to trick or treat'ers there. For some reason there are loads of kids that go to her place. You don't have to come though, I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“No, that sounds fun. I mean, I get it if you want to hang with your friends, but I'd love to come.”

“Ok, just meet me here around 5 and we can head over after,” Steve served them dinner and took a seat next to his boyfriend. “How was trick or treating as a kid for you?” Steve asked curiously.

“It wasn't really a thing… when I was really little, Jarvis – butler Jarvis, not my AI – and his wife would take me out to trick or treat, but we didn’t go too far. And once I started school, my dad thought I was too good for that stuff, so he kyboshed the whole thing. And we didn’t really give out candy either. Wow that sounds sad.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Steve tried to reassure him, all the while thinking of little Tony not getting to enjoy the holiday.

“What about you?” Tony asked, eager to move the attention from him.

“Well, my mom took Halloween very seriously. She made my costumes every year, we always had pumpkin carving competitions with the neighbours, and decorations. We would go out for an hour or so, Bucky would usually come with us, and then I’d help her hand out candy for a bit before it was time for bed. As I grew older, I still got dressed up to hand out candy with my ma. Now, Nat and I usually try and do some pumpkins the weekend before, and me, her and Buck still get dressed to hand out candy. We each buy a bunch of treats and pool them together and watch scary movies and just enjoy the evening together. Reminds me of my ma, you know?”

“Sounds like young Stevie had great fun on Halloween,” Tony replied with a smile. “I can't wait to spend our first Halloween together. This'll be fun!”

* * *

The next day, Steve fielded more texts from Tony than he ever had in a day. The man was taking the evening very seriously and wanted to impress his love. He asked questions about which candies were best, what Steve was dressing as, should they do a couple's costume, and the list of questions went on and on. He thought it was adorable that Steve was going as Legolas from Lord of the Rings – and really, he was so much more handsome than Orlando Bloom anyways. He promised he would have a costume just as worthy. And Steve had to admit he started getting worried when Tony sent him selfies of him and Happy at Target, buying candy.

He got home early from work to get ready before heading to Natasha's. He had just managed to get his wig on when he heard the front door open.

“I have made it back to the Shire, my love,” he heard Tony call from downstairs, complete with an accent that Steve had to admit was not unpleasant to hear.

“Be down in a sec,” he yelled out, giving his costume one last look. He ran down the stairs and got his first sight of his boyfriend, dressed in full Hobbit gear. “Holy… your costume is amazing Tony! Where did you find this on such short notice?”

“When I told Pepper about tonight, she hooked me up with a friend of hers that does costumes for Broadway. Not bad huh? Spent most of the afternoon with her getting this sorted out.”

“it is amazing. Truly. You are definitely the hottest hobbit I’ve ever seen,” Steve crooned, getting closer to Tony, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Why Mr. Legolas, what will Tauriel think if she sees us kissing?”, Tony was using that delicious accent again, and Steve couldn’t contain the moan that escaped him.

“Hm… remind me of that accent next time we're in bed, and I can guarantee you will get whatever you want. So hot.”

“I’ll stop using it for now then, come on, we gotta go. Happy is waiting outside and will drive us.”

“We can just walk there, it’s fine.”

“Yeah… I don't think we can carry all the candy there…”

Steve started at him for a moment. “What did you do?”

“I couldn’t pick, ok!? There were so many options. It isn’t my fault, you heard me yesterday, I don’t know how this usually works.”

“It's a good thing you’re the cutest hobbit ever.” Steve smirked as he kissed Tony one last time before he grabbed his bags and they headed out.

Happy got them to Nat's just as kids were starting to trickle out on the streets. It took 2 trips for Steve to get all the full-sized chocolate bars his boyfriend had brought.

“Tony! What did you do? Buy out Target?!” Natasha, in a perfect replica of Sally from Nightmare before Christmas, exclaimed as she grabbed him in a hug.

“I’m sorry, like I told Steve, I didn’t know how much to get.”

“More leftovers for us in the end,” Bucky chimed in, coming to shake Tony's hand. He'd decided to dress up as a green army man, just like in Toy Story.

“Ok, I think that is it. Happy just left.” Steve sounded exasperated but couldn't stop the sweet smile on his face. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of happiness at Tony's eagerness to embrace a holiday that didn’t necessarily hold the happiest memories for him.

“There is pizza and beer in the kitchen, help yourselves,” Natasha called out before going 5o answer the doorbell, Tony right behind her, eager to help.

“Well aren't you the cutest little fireman! Oh, and a Dalmatian. You two are adorable. Happy Halloween guys!” Tony gushed as a brother and sister duo came to the door. Natasha was laughing as she dropped a couple of bars in their bags, as they politely thanked her, and Tony kept waving at them behind her. “Steve, did you see how cute they were?”

Steve just nodded, completely smitten with Tony in that moment. “Come on, let’s get some food while it’s still quiet,” he said before pulling Tony in for a sweet kiss.

The headed towards the kitchen, Bucky already digging into one of the pizzas. They chatted idly about the various costumes they'd seen at their offices that day. Bucky and Tony caught up since they'd last seen each other, Nat and Steve doing the same whenever she wasn’t running to the door to hand out more candy. When the stream of kids started picking up, they moved to the living room, Tony bouncing by the door, excited to see what other little critters visited them.

Natasha and Tony overtook door duty, leaving Bucky and Steve to their own devices. They settled in front of a random hockey game, Steve unable to concentrate on it, completely overtaken with how much Tony loved seeing all the little kids.

“Earth to Rogers?” He finally heard Bucky say, as he was waving his hand in front of Steve's face.

“Sorry, what?” Steve turned to his best friend and asked.

“I was just saying it's cute how Tony is loving this so much. And clearly, you agree… you are so far gone for him. I’ve never seen you like this, Stevie. Suits you.”

Steve blushed. “He's really different. You are right, I’m completely screwed, ‘cause I am so in love with him.”

“Go tap Nat out, spend some time with him. I’ll let you know the score later.”

Steve thanked his friend and made to head for the door just as he heard Tony gasp and yell out for him.

“Everything ok?” he asked worriedly as he reached the door, only to understand once he saw a little boy at the door. “Good evening Gandalf!”

“You're Legolas!” the small boy exclaimed.

“I am. That is a really cool costume.”

“Thanks! Everyone thinks I’m a wizard from Harry Potter.” The little guy sounded annoyed.

“Well, nothing wrong with Harry Potter, but we would recognize you anywhere. Here, have another chocolate bar for being the coolest costume I have seen all night.” Tony winked at the kid before throwing a few more candies his way. The look on the little one's face made both men smile.

“Farewell, Gandalf. I go to find the sun.” Steve said to the boy as he started to leave.

“Did you just quote the book?” Tony looked stunned.

“Yes… they are elves, and they say that you breathe so loud they could shoot you in the dark.” Steve grinned, quoting it again.

“Sexy as hell. But wrong hobbit.” Tony returned Steve's grinned, getting closer to the man.

“Sneaky little hobbitses" Steve replied in a perfect Gollum voice.

“And you just killed the mood.” Steve laughed heartily.

“Nat, go sit, I’ll take over with Tones for a bit.” Steve told his friend, who grinned back at the two of them.

A string of kids came along before Nat could reply, and Steve started helping Tony hand out candy, gushing just as much as Tony was over all the cute trick or treat’ers. Every now and then a particularly cute one would make Tony catch his attention, and they would both start acting like fools over the adorableness. It went on for another half hour before things settled a bit and Steve convinced Tony to take a break. He had to drag the brunette to the kitchen so he wasn't tempted to run back to the door.

“Did you see that little spider? She was so sweet. I want my own little Spiderling.” Tony said with a soft smile.

“Do you now?” Steve replied, intrigued, as he grabbed a piece of pizza.

“Yeah! Can you imagine how useful it would be to have our own little spider? The ceilings would always be clean, there wouldn't be too many bugs hanging out.”

“You are a silly little hobbit,” Steve chuckled.

“I thought I was the cutest?”

“That too. The best, most perfect hobbit.” Steve pulled him in for a kiss and Tony melted into him. They were still making out like teenagers when Nat and Bucky came into the kitchen.

“OK, break it up, lovebirds,” Nat called out to them, as Bucky made gagging sounds.

“I think we might head home actually,” Steve replied, swiping Tony's messy curls from his forehead.

They said their goodbyes, Tony assuring Nat it was absolutely fine if she kept the leftover candy – which there was surprisingly not as much of as they all thought – and the pair took off, opting to walk back. They held hands loosely, chatting, Tony still smitten with so many of the kids he saw dressed up.

“I’m happy you had fun tonight, honey. It was loads of fun watching you get so excited. You have no idea how much that meant to me, actually.”

“I can see why you and your mom enjoyed it so much. I really had a blast.” Tony was silent for a bit, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly on Steve's knuckles. “I know I was kidding around, but I did mean it, about wanting little spiderlings, or mini-gandalfs even. Most of the night, that’s all I could think about, how much fun it would be to go out with our own kid, show them off, have them help us hand out candy…”

“Our kid?” Steve's heart had skipped a beat when he caught that.

“Yeah. I mean, not right this second, but yeah. I really can't imagine my life with anyone else right now Steve. I know it hasn’t been that long, but it feels like you’ve been in my life forever. And every time I think about the future, you’re there. I’m sorry, I know this might be a whole lot -"

“No, it’s not. I feel the same. I get it.”

They'd reached Steve's place – home – and Steve selfishly let his mind imagine what it could be like, coming home with Tony after a night of trick or treating, a small human passed out on his shoulder. And goodness did that thought feel good.

“How about we go upstairs and get ready for bed, and you can use that sexy accent from earlier?” Steve crooned in Tony's ear, as he pinned him against an empty wall and kissed along his jaw and neck.

“Who knew the language of middle earth is all it would take to get you all hot and bothered.”

“Yup. Talk Hobbit to me.”


End file.
